Total Drama Heroes: Hero Profiles
by Lucky and Witty Number18
Summary: What if the Total Drama Series never happened? Instead the cast members were abducted by an alien! He offers the kids a once in a lifetime chance to partake in a planet-hopping competition. Before I post the story, these are the cast's SUPERHERO PROFILES!
1. TRENT

A/N: Hey Guys, Lucky Number 18-1 here. This is my first time putting anything on Fan Fiction, as opposed to my bro, who has written the Happy Tree Friend stories on this account. This "story" is unlike anything my bro has produced, as it is a series of profiles that depict the cast members of the Total Drama series having, duhn da duuhhn... SUPERPOWERS. The cast members would get these powers in a story I'm considering writing, where the TV series never happened. Instead the kids had never met and were abducted by an alien, CHRIS McCLINGON, who offers the kids to participate in a planet-hopping competition to win the ultimate prize, the ability to retain their powers once they've returned home. Each stage of the competition takes place on a different planet with different characteristics that can enhance some of the cast mates strengths or take advantage of some of their weaknesses. This would be a major project to undertake, so I decided to post the cast's superhero profiles first to get a sense of what people liked and whether they would be interested in reading the story. I've got most of the profiles written up, but I'll probably only being putting up four at a time. Each profile will have the cast mate's name, superhero identity, powers, outfit description, weaknesses, and what superheroes or elements of nature influenced their character development. I'll also put an author's note at the end of each profile, giving details of what roles the characters will play in the story. So let's get started and I'll leave you with these questions: What trials will our heroes face? Who among them are truly heroes or villains? Can one truly find love in the heat of this cosmic adventure? Finally, can Chris McClingon truly be trusted? (Yeh, probably a big ol' NO on that last one)

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, but if I did, then this could have been the show you would have seen...

Trent

Superhero Identity: Rift Chord

Powers:

Rides upon a large, technologically advanced, flying nine-stringed guitar

The guitar can be shrunken to the size of a normal guitar and be stored on his back or played by hand

Both larger and smaller forms fire sonic chords

Outfit:

Primary color: Green

Secondary color: Black

Full-body suit

Goggles for flying

Facial mask that covers both nose and mouth

Weakness:

Sonic disruptors

Magnetic fields (mess with the technology of his guitar)

Influences: Silver Surfer

A/N: You guys like how I put Trent's fondness of nine in there? I'm probably going to use Trent's personality from Season 1 to develop his character: a guy who's soft-spoken, but plays hard for the win. Despite Sonic Disruptors and Magnetic fields, his one weakness may be the feeling he gets when he's around a certain dark and mysterious girl. Gwen's probably coming up next guys! Please Review!


	2. GWEN

A/N: Here's Gwen. I'll discuss her character at the end.

Gwen

Superhero Identity: Gothika

Powers:

Dark Energy Constructs

Outfit:

Black Tank Top and mini skirt

Fishnet leggings and sleeves

Hood attached to tank top

Weakness:

Must focus on her constructs for them to remain solid

Being bathed in bright lights

Influences:

Raven

Green Lantern

A/N: I'm a major TEEN TITANS (the show) fan, and I'm sure I'm not the only who has noticed the similarities between Gwen and Raven. Both are girls that are dark, beautiful, but afraid to trust anybody. One thing I'm a little worried about is that maybe my depiction of Gothika is a little TOO similar to Raven. I tried to differentiate the two in the fact that while Raven wraps her soul around objects to control them, Gothika shapes her dark energy into solid forms (constructs) that she can control. Also, I wanted Gothika to have a definitive weakness, as opposed to Raven, who is simply either stronger or weaker than a given opponent. If anyone has any suggestions I would be more than glad to hear them and might even incorporate it into the story, (giving credit where due of course!) Up next is the BIG MAN: OWEN!


	3. OWEN

A/N: Looking at the last two profiles, I realize just how short these things actually are, but they're probably the most I can commit to right now. Don't be discouraged though, as I will attempt to tell as much of the story as possible through these profiles, just in case I don't have time to write the actual thing.

Owen

Superhero Identity: Gourmando

Powers:

Can hyper extend his mouth and suck in matter, like a black hole

Gains secondary abilities based on what he eats

Outfit:

Large, animal skin loincloth

Viking style boots

Gut exposed

Chest and arm armor

Viking's helmet

Weakness:

If he ingests poisonous materials, expels noxious gases, poisonous to everybody nearby

Usually cannot move while expelling gases.

Influences:

Black Hole

Kirby (from NINTENDO)

A/N: Yeah, I couldn't think of any superheroes that have suction based powers. If you know any, please tell me in a review or message and I'll look him or her up. Maybe I might get some inspiration for ol' Gourmando here. The name Gourmando is actually derived from the words Gourmand and Commando. A Gourmand is someone with a sophisticated palate (taste-buds), who is able to judge and identify certain foods based on taste alone, while a commando refers to a type of soldier. Together I think they combine quite well into an accurate description of Owen, a warrior who fights with his appetite. His outfit is based on the his antics in the Swedish episode of Total Drama World Tour. His weaknesses are basically they same from his normal gluttonous acts on the show, only at a superhuman level. (yikes!) I also included they able to absorb secondary characteristics based on what he eats because it allows him to adapt to whatever environment the cast is in and pull a few interesting, if not comedic tricks out of his sleeves. Up next, if everyone's favorite maniac, IZZY!


	4. IZZY

A/N: HERE'S IZZY/E-SCOPE/EXPLOSIVO/BRAINZILLA/... and eh, whatever other personas this little lady's got. Thanks to Chasingyesterday for my first review! Interesting idea for Noah to have illusion based powers, but as you can see from this profile, I feel the power is a better fit for Izzy. I'll definitely consider the Long-Range weakness for Zeke, but you'll just have to wait to see what his power is.

Izzy

Superhero Identity: Mezmerizer

Powers:

Able to generate illusions inside multiple targets' minds

Outfit:

Purple sarong and tank top

Multi-colored shawls wrap around her that flare up when her powers activate

Gold head ornaments (gold chains) are tied to the back of her hair that connect at a jewel in the center of her forehead that looks like an eye.

Weakness:

Easily distracted

Must focus to keep her illusion up, otherwise it becomes unrealistic, surreal, and the target starts to break free

Influences:

Illusionists

A/N: Once again, I do not know of any heroes or villians that have this power exactly, so if you do know, tell me in a review or message please. Izzy's powers are based upon her snake charming dance from the beginning of the first season (when she first captured Owen's attention). Her outfit is based on the famous dancer Mata Hari, but also with some street performer elements. I find it fitting that Izzy is a notorious liar, where she is trying to convince others that her falsehoods are reality, which is not so different than what an illusionist actually does. I also based her weakness on her general character in that when she goes off on her mad tangents, her stories become harder to believe and her control over the target is broken. I would also find hilarious to see her targets realize that their being fooled when some madcap creation from Izzy's mind attempts to interact with them. I do believe that I'll keep Gourmando and Mezmerizer interested with each other because Izzy and Owen had a chemistry between each other I had never quite seen before, but I must admit I appreciated it. I know I haven't said this is the last few profiles, but I REALLY DO APPRECIATE REVIEWS AND CRITIQUES, as they will help determine whether to continue with this project or not. Furthermore, I really would like to her other peoples opinions so that I can grow as writer to provide you with better stories.


	5. TYLER

A/N: Here's everyone's favorite athlete...sort of.

Tyler

Superhero Identity: The Elastic Athlete

Powers:

Able to stretch his body to great lengths

Able to roll himself into a rubber ball

Can expand, contract, or contort any part of his body

Outfit:

Red body suit

Three Vertical White Lines coming from circular neckline

Red and white sleeves

Weakness:

Easily tangled and knotted

Very uncoordinated

Influences:

Plasticman

A/N: I generally liked Tyler's color scheme in the series and wanted to incorporate that into his costume. For an elastic superhero, being uncoordinated as Tyler is can definitely be a weakness, as getting tangled in yourself can put you directly out of commission. I wanted to give the Elastic Athlete (EA) a bit of irony in his powers. Any adept athlete would be able to use elastic powers to greatly enhance his or her own natural abilities, but since this is Tyler we're dealing with, it sadly isn't the case. Instead, Tyler becomes an asset to the group in the fact that he can be shaped into an tool necessary for them to complete their mission, be it a grappling hook, shovel, or even a parachute. Unfortunately, the other heroes do not necessarily ask EA's permission to use him as a tool, but it usually just results in someone grabbing him and squishing and molding him into exactly what they need. Although this does leave him slightly chagrined, EA is happy to be of use to his team and he works hard in the challenges to impress his fellow heroes, especially a certain girl with blue eyes and blond hair. Looks like LINDSAY'S up next!


	6. LINDSAY

A/N: Hey everybody, 18-1 here. Wow, there are some really interesting suggestions coming in from guys regarding who should get what powers. It really allows me to see how you viewed the character's personalities from the show and how that might manifest externally as an ability. To **Chasingyesterday**, hm... I really don't know anything about Kingdom Hearts, so I don't really understand the references, but I get the general idea and thank you for your suggestions. To **EternalDarkness101**, wow thanks for the list, this should be helpful, but I am kind of wondering about Noah and Katie, did they ever have any type of interaction on the show, or it just a fanon thing? To **neko-naito**, hehe, nice suggestion for Justin, but I have something a little different in mind for him. His profile should be up soon, and I'll give you a little spoiler in that if I do actually write this story up, Justin will interact with Beth a bit, though probably not as couple, and he'll learn a thing or two from her. Lastly, to **Victoire1993**, yeah I could see Heather with powers that cause massive destruction, but I do want to make her a little more complicated than that. I hope you like the powers I do end up giving her. Oh, and rest assured Bridgette will have water-based powers (it would be criminal if she didn't).

Lindsay

Superhero Identity: Diamond Diva

Powers:

Able to transform her body in an extremely dense crystal, providing good defense

If near a source of light, can absorb, refract, and control the beams

Outfit:

Silver tiara

Pleated Brown Skirt

Red Armored Girdle

Silver gauntlets

Weakness:

Very Heavy and cannot move very quickly when crystallized

Despite her diamond exterior, she's not very bright (hehe bad pun)

Influence:

Emma Frost

Wonder Woman

A/N: Lindsay: "I am WONDER WOMAN, with ability to... wonder." Anybody remember that line from the superhero episode? Never has a line ever so perfectly fit Lindsay. Lots of people don't tend to like her character because of her involvement with Heather in Season 1 and the fact that she is not very bright. Despite this I find her be interesting because the dumb blonde is always stereotypically portray as being a mean girl, but Lindsay is sincerely a sweetheart who just wants to make friends and prove that she can be worthwhile at something, even if she doesn't know what it is as yet. Her outfit is based upon Wonder Woman while maintaining a similar color scheme to her original outfit. Hm...Noah or Cody might be up next.


	7. NOAH

Wow, 3 reviews when I just post 1 profile, you guys are awesome! To **Chasingyesterday**, thank you for your compliment about Lindsay's powers. I was originally thinking about giving those powers to Courtney, but I felt this set of powers fit Lindsay's personality better, where they are something useful and beautiful, but also can be a bit of a burden. Interesting idea with fire powers for Duncan, but I've browsed a fic by an author named **Mystique84** (not sure if that's spelled correctly) that has the cast in an X-men type environment and Duncan does have fire based powers in that story. While it does work in the context of that author's story, I feel like it would make Duncan TOO powerful in the context of my story, where I'd like my character to have a degree of vulnerability. I do have an idea for Duncan, I just hope I don't disappoint anyone with my choice. To **PhenomsServant**, I completely agree with you, Lindsay was just trying to makes friends with Heather in the first season, and it was definitely rich that it was her dare that led to Heather losing. I was simply saying that it seems that not a lot of people are Lindsay fans based upon what I've seen. Just to let you know, when I do write about her, I'll usually do so in a positive context that still brings the same humor we've come to expect from her character. To **James95**, umm... if you check my profile, you'll see that I actually like the CodyxSierra pairing. BTW, I'm a twin myself so that idea kind of disturbs me... but to each their own I suppose.

Noah

Superhero Identity: Mindmaster

Powers:

Extreme intelligence

Able to come up with a strategy within seconds and learn things such as languages extremely quickly

Outfit:

Red Helmet

White Base

Blue Extending Arm and Leg Guards for Extra Protection

Weakness:

Physically very weak

Influences:

Lex Luthor

A/N: Yep, I know it does not sound so different than what Noah already did in the show, but in the context of this story it becomes an invaluable resource, where as the cast travels to different planets Noah can speak to the natives and devise strategies to best fit their situation. This would make him a cinch to win if he actually had the physical prowess the back his mind up. To compensate for his physical weakness I deliberately designed the suit so that there was an emphasis on defense. In my mind I kind of pictured Noah with the ability to roll up like an armadillo if necessary for protection. Also Noah hangs out with Gourmando/Owen a bit in the story, both for the extra protection the big guy offers and the comedic effect such a duo invokes (especially if Owen's feeling gassy). Mindmaster also develops friendships with Cody, Izzy, and Eva like in the show, but you guys are gonna have to wait until later to see how these friendships develop in the story. Up next is CODY! (Somewhere in the distance I think I heard Sierra squeal...)


	8. CODY

A/N: To **neko-naito**, thank you, I enjoyed writing it. Writing for Lindsay always is good exercise for the ol' funny bone. To **paulinaghost**, a fellow Danny Phantom fan! Hiya! I've had a few ideas for everyone's favorite spook, but I sadly don't think that I will ever have a chance to put them here. As for your comments, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE COMMENTS LIKE THIS! Even though I have my own ideas for the characters, I find it very helpful and interesting when people tell me their ideas. It's interesting that Justin is one of your favorites. I've seen a few other people where this was the case, but they are very far and few. If you check some of my more recent profiles, I go a little into what I have planned for Justin's character. I totally agree with you that he would be an interesting character to develop, so I will have some interaction with him and Beth (though probably not as a couple). As for the illusion powers, sorry those already went to Izzy because I feel they suited her personality better. Since I loved your comment and your a fan of Justin, I'll give you a spoiler about his weaknesses: he needs to maintain eye-contact otherwise his powers are useless. Also, I am a major Courtney fan, she is my favorite character on the show. For Courtney, I have seen that she has been given fire or ice in other stories, but that won't be the case here. Electricity is a good power, but like fire or ice, it may make her too powerful, and I like my characters to have a sense of vulnerability. I am probably not going to give her Hawk-Girl powers either, but I'd still love to hear your idea. Finally for DJ, yeah his way with animals would be a great power (if he hadn't been cursed in World Tour), but I also already have his character worked out. I hope you like what I do with him. As for the fanon bit, I may put a little innocent flirting at the beginning, but I think I'll primarily stick with the couples I've mentioned on my profile. Now for everyone's favorite goth-obsessed techy, here's CODY.

Cody

Superhero Identity: Mecha-Man

Powers:

Is able to respond to energy given off from machines, essentially, talking to them.

Goes further to the point where he can actually merge with technology

Outfit:

Grey full body jumpsuit

Blue wire accents that spread onto tech he merges with

Weakness:

No technology renders him powerless

Influences:

Brainiac

A/N: I originally was going to go with something like Mecha-Dude or Mecha-Guy, but I decided to treat Cody a little more seriously. He genuinely wants the respect of others around him and is a nice guy overall, so I went with a traditional type of Superhero name. I kinda wanted him to have an Iron Man feel originally, but I kind of like this too because it highlights that he still is a kid, but also have the potential to grow into a great hero. Noah and Cody will be friends in this story, because Noah is an intellectual, and he and Cody can throw ideas off of each other. Of course Cody is still going to be obsessed with a certain dark beauty, but he's going to be in for a shock when his own stalker Sierra joins the game. How exactly am I going to incorporate her and Alejandro into the story? You're going to just have to wait and see. Up next is a girl who's rough, tough, and quite buff: EVA!


	9. EVA

A/N: To **neko-naito**, hm... maybe I have mind-reading powers? To **chasingyesterday**, ugh... my folks are not to happy about me uploading profiles today, so actually writing the whole story would have to be during winter break, but after the profiles are up, I might put some teasers in an epilogue. One thing I am going to try to do is upload these profiles and try to finish my Spooktacular story. All my readers who like these profiles, please check that story out. It will give you an indication of how I would write the story these profiles are based upon. Hope you guys like what I did with EVA:

Eva

Superhero Identity: Powerhouse

Powers:

Gains strength the angrier she gets, also loses rationality.

Outfit:

Unitard with blue and gold pattern that progressively grows redder from her arms and legs the angrier she gets. At her angriest, the whole outfit is red, also her teeth are sharp, her skin develops a scale pattern like a reptile, and her eyes are slits

Helmet with two golden horns curling backwards

Weakness:

As she gains strength, she loses her ability to think logically and will attack anyone who provokes her.

Influence:

Hulk

A/N: Eva: angry, antisocial, and irrational. I actually would interested to see how she could develop as a character if she actually lasted a while in the game. Unfortunately with powers like these, it's going to be very easy to get on the wrong side of her teammates. The idea I was going for with Eva in this profile was a DragonLady theme. The red growing closer to her center as she gets angrier represents both her anger consuming her and also her gaining strength in her arms and legs. When she is completely enraged, she acts completely on instinct and emotion. I was originally going to have her maybe sprout wings or maybe even spit fireballs, but in these situations simplicity is a virtue. I did like the interaction between Eva and Noah when they were on Team E-Scope, plus the contrast they represent, Noah as Brain and Eva as Heart. I may actually put them as a couple, but I also maybe might just give them a meaningful friendship. Since I've put up all of Team E-Scope's members, I thought I'd elaborate on their friendship in my story. Eva would obviously be the muscle of the group, Noah would be the strategist, and Izzy would be the creative one, acting on impulse and pulling insanity out her shawls to win the challenge the only way Izzy can. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews!


	10. DJ

A/N: To **chasingyesterday**, you have no idea how close you are, but I'm going to be evil and not give any details except that both Sierra and Alejandro will be in this story, but will be joining the cast a while after the competition begins. Anyone who correctly guesses how they enter the competition (it won't be the same way for both) will get a choice between a cameo in the story or I will answer any question they may have about the story, just as long as it's not something really bad like how does the story end. I really would like to hear all of your thoughts. So without any further ado, here's everyone's favorite softie built like a brickwall: DJ!

DJ

Superhero Identity: Reinforcer

Powers:

Healer of the group

No physic attacks, but skilled at evasion.

Creates healing energy pellets that taste delicious to whoever eats them.

Outfit:

White sleeveless robes

Black slippers

White Skullcap

Green circle with white cross on chest (like the red cross, NOT A REFERENCE TO CHRISTIANITY)

Weakness:

Cannot swim

Cannot/Will not fight

Influences:

Dove

A/N: I really hate what they did with DJ's character in World Tour, so I'm going to go with his personality from Season 1 when writing the story. Despite being impressively built, the guy never has once behaved aggressively on the show. From this, I thought the position of team healer would fit him perfectly and his abilities are based upon his culinary skills on the show. I did maintain some of his original weaknesses from the show, such as the his inability to swim, but his character's true vulnerability is his unwillingness to fight. In a competition like this, where Chris McClingon is truly trying to bring out the worst in these characters, DJ firmly holds onto the belief that honor, friendship, and a strong will can be enough to win. He will probably maintain his friendship with Geoff and Duncan within my story and probably help Duncan deal with his anger issues by acting as a spiritual guide. You guys are gonna have to wait to see what Duncan and Geoff's powers are but they will be up soon (I hope). Review and tell me who you'd like to see next.


	11. GEOFF

A/N: Hey, 18-1 here, to **chasingyesterday**, your not exactly right, but all will be revealed in the end. Unfortunately that means that Al, Heather, and Sierra will be some of the LAST profiles I will be uploading after everyone is done. Anyway, here's everybody's favorite laid-back Canadian cowboy: GEOFF!

Geoff

Superhero Identity: Chill Dude

Powers:

Able to freeze the air in his surroundings

Able to coat his body in protective ice layers and constructs.

Outfit:

White Cowboy Hat

Bare-chested with a sleeveless, white jacket with large grey half-snowflake pattern on one side

Grey jeans

Weakness:

Using his powers continuously drains him of his energy. Too over exert himself could lead to fatal results

Influences:

Iceman

A/N: Yeah, I know Courtney's been given ice powers in other stories because she's an "ice-queen," but because I've said before that Bridgette was going to have water-based abilities, I wanted Geoff to have something related to water, but still unique enough that they were distinct heroes that share a deep connection. Geoff's persona will be most like how he was during season 1, because it would not make sense for him to be fame obsessed if he was never famous. SPOILER ALERT: It is important to the plot that the more Geoff uses his powers, the weaker he becomes because in the main story, it will be the reason Geoff and Bridgette will be eliminated TOGETHER. Another detail from the main story is that the planet that Geoff and Bridgette get eliminated on will be one where being water and ice-based is a weakness.


	12. BRIDGETTE

A/N: I've got school stuff coming up so I'm going to try to get these up as soon as possible. BTW I have not put a disclaimer in any of my chapters. Do I need to put one per chapter, or just one at the beginning. I really don't wanna have to edit all these profiles. Anyway, here's everyone's favorite sweet, sunny, surfer girl: BRIDGETTE!

Bridgette

Superhero Identity: Waverider

Powers:

Deep-sea diving

Under-water breathing

Water manipulator

Outfit:

Surfer wetsuit, black base with a sweeping scale pattern that extends down the suit, starting with a golden orange and shifting to a sea blue

Weakness:

Dries out when away from water for a long time or in a very hot environment

Influences:

Mera

A/N: Because Geoff and Bridgette's powers are both water-based they share a very special connections. On challenges where water is scarce, Geoff can use his power to create some ice to help Bridgette keep cool. SPOILER: Unfortunately, when the two get separated from the rest of the group on a volcanic planet, things do not look good for Bridgette as the heat is causing her to dehydrate rapidly. Geoff tries to keep her stable by continuously using his ice powers, but as I said in the previous profile, doing so puts his own health at risk as well. Can our two heroes last long enough for their friends to find them, or will they meet their ends millions of light-years from home.

First time I've put such a spoiler, should I continue doing this? Tell me what you think in the reviews!


	13. EZEKIEL

A/N: Since **Chasingyesterday** mentioned him in a recent review, this profile is all about Zeke. I'd like to give my thoughts on this character from the show before we go into further detail in the profile. I have never like Ezekiel. Period. Although the sad truth is maybe because he reminded me a little to much of myself (I am NOT a chauvinist). I went to public school as a kid, but I never made friends really easily, and I'll admit that when I was younger I would do or say stupid things to try and fit in (like Ezekiel's stupid rap fix in season 2). I pretty much got over that stuff in High School. Interestingly enough though, I am ambivalent to Ezekiel's transformation in World Tour. Yeah it was sad, the guy lost his humanity, but in the end it was his own greed that turned him into that monster. The only author who has gotten me to feel some sympathy for Zeke is **Princess Absahail**, who was reviewer for my other story _Total Drama Halloween Spooktacular_. Her story _Total Drama 1st Grade_ depicts the cast as 1st graders. Zeke is a young kid who has major social problems and I really felt for him in this one story, so check it out when you have moment. Now onto the profile:

Ezekiel

Superhero Identity: Animosity

Powers:

Can change into a demon-like creature

Able to adapt to any conditions

Outfit:

Red body suit with black tiger stripes

Weakness:

Obsessed with winning in both human and animal form

Extremely violent in animal form and somewhat dumb

Influences:

Etrigan the Demon

A/N: Based on Zeke's transformed state at the end of World Tour. Received his name when Courtney said it was the best word to describe the monster he became. Differences would be that it's not so much zombie as it animal. What I wanted to do with Zeke's powers is have they exert a degree of control over him, through his emotions, rather than him controlling his powers. Zeke has always come across to me as a character that has been pushed around by people his whole life, be it his family never letting him go to school or the cast never bothering to except him, so in the end, it's his own animal instinct that ends up controlling him. Zeke's role in the story will be similar to that in show and World tour where he is eliminated early because he and his powers do not mesh well with the other competitors, but Zeke's powers won't let that stop him. His instincts take over and he escapes before he can properly be eliminated and despite Chris McClingon's best efforts to find him, he is able to elude capture because he can survive anywhere on or even outside the ship. This possible through his powers, where if he is thrown into a tank of water, he would sprout gills, if he was falling, he would wings, and even if he is crawling on the hull of the spaceship, he can adapt so that he does not require oxygen and would even sprout scales that absorb solar radiation like solar panels. In the end, is Animosity truly Zeke caving in to his worst desires, or is there still a decent guy under the monster the competition has brought out? Tell me what you guys think in the reviews!


	14. JUSTIN

A/N: To **PhenomsServant**: okay, I will not put anymore explicit plot spoilers in the rest of the profiles... but I might in the epilogue that follows. I just want to say that I have never had a problem with spoilers and think nothing of it if someone reveals to me how a book, movie, or show may end, but you were one of the first people to check out my story so I'll try to respect your wishes. That does not mean I will not go into how a particular character may function in the story, it just means I will not give away anything big like the elimination situations. My bro, 18-A also cautioned me regarding the spoilers too, and I trust his opinion. This profile is for **paulinaghost**, one of my reviewers who gave me the longest review I've ever had. You mentioned that you were a fan of Justin, so I hope that you like his abilities. BTW, out of all the characters on the show, I kind of think I resemble Justin a bit. I'M NOT BEING CONCEITED. I just happened to be a tall guy, with black hair and dark, brown skin. One major difference between Justin and me is that I brown eyes, while his are blue. Now onto everyone's favorite self-absorbed Adonis: Justin!

Justin

Superhero Identity: Mr. Handsome

Powers:

Able to paralyze anyone by making direct eye contact

Outfit:

Yellow v-neck shirt

Orange pants

Orange neckerchief

Red Boots

Red Cape

Weakness:

Must maintain eye contact for power to work

Loses ability in the dark

Influences:

Medusa

A/N: In case you couldn't tell, Justin picked out his own name (hehe). When I designed the costume, I wanted to go with colors that reminded me of the Sun, because Justin seems to glow whenever he's trying to be "sexy." When I say that Medusa was an influence of Justin's abilities, I always found it interesting in the show that Justin was able to freeze the girls (and the sharks) on the show just by looking at them, while Medusa could do the same to men, but for completely opposite reasons. This got me to thinking, what is the difference between beauty and ugliness? A very old saying I heard was that "Truth is beauty, and Beauty is truth. That is all you will ever need to know." In my interpretation, Justin's beauty is matched to Medusa's legendary hideousness, but even Justin realizes that the effects of his power are only temporary, and can easily be avoided by smokescreens and other visual blockers, also suggested by **paulinaghost**. Realizing this, he attempts to woo the female competitors to keep himself safe from elimination. Courtney piques his interests, because even though she seems attracted to him (as much as the other girls), she shows no tolerance to any of his advances. When he finally formally proposes an alliance, Courtney shoots him down point blank, highlighting his weaknesses, saying that he's more of a liability rather than an asset. This really causes Justin to question his strengths as a person and wonder if he did not have his looks, would he really be worth anything. This causes him to turn to Beth, who he perceives as an easy target and because of her powers (coming up NEXT PROFILE). How will Beth respond to Justin's attention? You'll see soon... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! (BTW do any of you guys happen to resemble characters on the show)?


	15. BETH

Beth

Superhero Identity: Supernova Girl

Powers:

Can summon flames that are constantly emitting sparks from her hands and feet

Can use heat generated from limbs to heat the air around her to achieve flight, thought somewhat clumsily at first

The more power she summons, the more the flames engulf her body, but she is very hesitant of expressing her power to such a degree

Outfit:

Primary color: Blue

Secondary color: Red-Orange

Full-body suit

Red-Orange Flaming pattern on Blue Base

Glasses replaced by blue domino mask with corrective lens that allow to see clearly

Weakness:

Increased need of oxygen to sustain both her biological functions and her ability to produce fire, without enough oxygen around, Beth's flames quickly go out and she has difficulty breathing

Areas that are a potential risk to Beth's health are, heavily damp areas, such as bodies of water or areas where they is a lot of water in the air, and space because there is no oxygen to support her

Intense fear of letting her powers grow out of control

Influences:

Human Torch

Dazzler

A/N: Beth gets this name from Chris McClingon. For Beth's outfit, I thought back to the MACY'S Thanksgiving parade and the sparkly uniforms the cheerleaders and marchers wear. I immediately knew that Beth would love to have a costume like those. As for her mask, I was inspired by an episode of Justice League, where Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman are turned into kids. Green Lantern realizes that he needs glasses once again, but modifies them into a mask for style and functionality. For Beth's name I thought back to a movie called Zenon: Girl of the 21st century. Supernova Girl was the name of the song the band sung and it reminded me of Beth, because she's a dreamer who hopes that despite being an average girl, that there's a guy out their who'll make her feel like a star. Her weakness are scientifically accurate, as fire needs a gas like oxygen to burn, and without it the flames go out. To sustain her own need of oxygen and well as the need for her powers causes Beth to intake much more oxygen than the average human. One of the reasons I gave her fire-based abilities was because of her "talent" of flaming baton-twirling. Another reason was because even though Beth can appreciate the strength of her power, she is also easily terrified of her abilities and does not want to use them too frequently for fear of losing control. This leads to an awkward friendship with Justin, whose abilities are not nearly as powerful. He hopes that by befriending Beth, he can take advantage of her powers, but her unwillingness to use them throws a wench in his plans. A genuine friendship blooms between the two, as Justin teaches Beth to be confident in her powers, while Beth shows Justin that he can be a worthwhile friend, with or without his looks.

Lots of nostalgia in this profile. Anyway, who do you guys want to see next? The ones that are left are Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, LeShawna, Katie, Sadie, and Sierra. Tell me in the REVIEWS!


	16. HAROLD

A/N: To **chasingyesterday**, hehe Dead*$$, that would honestly be a very fitting villain's name, but I actually having something a little more elegant planned for Mr. Burromuerto. As for the Noah thing, I can actually imagine a girl resembling Noah, the dude seriously needs to do something about that hairdo. Regarding this profile, this is the one of the profiles I am kind of nervous putting up just because I am not entirely satisfied with it. I played around with Harold for a while, assessing his "mad skills" and comparing them to traditional heroes from Marvel and DC to try to find a correlation. In the end I went with this because I feel that this matches his personality and aptitude during his time on the show, but I am still not sure if I really like it or not. Anyway, here's the Napolean Dynamite look-alike with the mad skills that barely pay the bills... HAROLD.

Harold

Superhero Identity: Haroldini the Great

Powers:

Able to pull random items out his hat by saying magic words, but it actually is Harold creating a portal within the confines of the hat and he simply plucks whatever he wants to summon from wherever it originally came from.

Claims focusing on the desired item and using "magic words" helps him pull the right item from his hat, but no one is sure

When the rim is stretched, the portal in the hat creates a vacuum where he can suck up large objects and hopefully teleport them to a desired location

Outfit:

Blue tuxedo with pink bowtie

Blue top hat with pink line by base

Orange cape

White gloves

Weakness:

Little to no control over his abilities, so items summoned are usually random or distantly related what he wanted to summon

Influences:

Zatara

A/N: If you are not familiar with Zatara, then you might be more familiar with his lovely daughter, Zatanna. One of the most powerful heroes in the DC universe, her ability was that she could make ANYTHING happen through her "spells," as long as she was able to say the desired action or consequence backwards completely. While not similar in actual abilities, Harold's costume is a classic Magician's tuxedo with a color scheme similar to his usual attire on the show. To be honest, I am not that big a fan of Harold, just because he is kind of disgusting in his habits (nose-picker, USE A TISSUE! and leaving his underwear out, NASTY!) and he's pretty delusional about his "mad skills." Despite this, his genuine affection for LeShawna is kind of nice because it shows that if you honestly try hard enough, you can win somebody by just being who you are. So due to the fact that fact that I did not really like Harold, but occasionally found him funny on the show, I decided that his powers should follow that pattern. One reason that Harold would actually last in this competition is that he actually manages to get under LeShawna's skin, thus she protects him for elimination. Another reason is that his powers can summon something unexpected but useful that give him and his allies an edge in the competition. One of the reasons I added the suction ability for his hat is that if Owen tries to absorb really poisonous or deadly materials, it could be end of the big guy or at least lead to some rather nasty gas attacks. Another funny bit is if Harold is subconsciously thinking about something, it will affect his summoning ability, such as if he's hungry, he'll accidentally summon food or if he's thinking about the lovely LeShawna, he might accidentally pull something out from her Lingerie draw (*o*).

Once again I am not so sure I like this, so feedback would be appreciated. This is one profile I think I am actually willing to majorly edit, so tell me you think in the reviews and I will respond in the next profile.


	17. LESHAWNA

A/N: Sorry I'm updating before I got a chance to hear any of your responses to the last profile, but things are happening with me right now and I've decided that I am going to get the rest of the profiles up as soon as possible. So while that won't give me time to read your reviews before I post these, I gladly look at them when I have a second and may do some editing when I get a free moment. Now you guys know I couldn't put Harold up without putting his sweet, saucy, sassy lass right after him. So for your reading pleasure I present: LeShawna!

Leshawna

Superhero Identity: Bombastica

Powers:

Can rapidly rotate her arms to generate mini-cyclones that extend from her body

Dances very rapidly (and poorly) to create a cyclone of destruction (think Taz from Loony Toons)

Outfit:

Orange Leotard with green wavy lines that end with spirals in a diagonal pattern to represent wind

White Leggings

Green Boots and Gloves

Weakness:

Can easily lose control of her abilities and hurt EVERYONE around her

Influence:

A Cyclone

A/N: Bombastica was an interesting character to design. Her outfit has a similar color scheme to her original outfit and her name is based on her first time dancing on the show, where DJ's response in the confessionals caught my attention when he called her "LeBomba." This name stuck with me and Bombastica grew out from it, as I thought it would be name LeShawna would give herself, since she considers herself "Da Bomb, Baby!" The first of LeShawna's powers is the one she generally uses, as it is easier to control than her full on dancing, which could be considered a "sweeper move" in videogame jargon. A sweepermove is simply a move that clears multiple enemies from an area at the same time. However, just as LeShawna's dancing was so bad that it was considered offensive by the rest of the cast, once Bombastica decides to strut her stuff, everyone better clear the floor because the dancing takes a life of its own at that point. One thing that keeps LeShawna from being viewed as threat like other characters with uncontrollable powers is her kind, considering nature, as she befriends a majority of the other competitors and lends an ear to whenever has a problem. Furthermore, LeShawna's powers are also valuable because they are the most effective means of countering HEATHER'S powers. I felt that since they were natural enemies, that LeShawna's abilities would be ones to keep Heather's in check. You guys probably want to know what Heather's powers are now don't cha? Well your going to wait because we still have Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Sierra, Katie and Sadie to go too. So Read AND Review because it honestly means the world to me if you do.


	18. KATIE AND SADIE

A/N: Yeah guys, sorry but Heather won't be coming up until a little later. I want to get Katie, Sadie, Courtney, and Duncan out of the way first. **Chasingyesterday** mentioned giving this power to power to Beth in one of her recent reviews, but for the plot of the story, this power will go the Katie and Sadie instead. These two will share this profile because they shared everything on the show, and will be sharing powers in this story. My bro 18-1 is my best friend, so even though these two were kind of annoying on the show, I appreciated their friendship. Watch as the term BFFFs (formerly Best Female Friends Forever) takes on a new meaning with our bubbly duo: KATIE AND SADIE!

Katie and Sadie

Superhero Identity: The BFFFs aka The Best Force Field Friends

Powers:

When they come in contact with each other, they are able to create force fields that protect the two of them (usually purple in color)

Force fields capable of moving with the girls if they mentally will it to do so

Force fields capable of flight, movement through space, thus providing an alternative means of transport besides the ship

The girls share a mental link with each other and if separated, can reach out to each other using this ability

Outfit:

Katie: Red bodysuit with blue pigtail berets

Sadie: Blue bodysuit with red pigtail berets

Weakness:

Since the two must touch for the force field to form, if they are separated they are almost powerless

When they do touch the force field forms around them only and pushes everyone else out, so they are originally not able to assist anyone else with their abilities

Influences:

Invisible Woman from Fantastic 4

Glinda the Good Witch

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know Glinda isn't a hero, but if any of you have seen the play WICKED on broadway, you guys know that woman can wield a staff like a ninja! The reason I wanted to give these two this power is that it's something that can be exclusive to these two originally but later expands to help the entire cast later on. When I said that the two were almost powerless when apart, I was referring to the fact that they are still mentally bonded. The bond diminishes with distance, but even if these two were on different planets, they would still be able to feel a hint of each other. I might also expand their individual abilities, where they are able to generate force fields and platforms on their own, but without each other, the ability is severely weakened, like Sadie being to form a platform, but it only will last for a short time, while Katie's would last longer, but its form would be unstable. Also, the color of their costumes when combined are the same as their force fields. These two will play a very important part of the story towards the end. What did you guys think of their name? Love it, Hate it, Would Facebook friend it but not talk to it in real life? Tell me what you think in the REVIEWS!


	19. DUNCAN

A/N: Hey everybody, I know I'm just cranking out these profiles right now so I'm not getting a chance to hear a lot of feedback from you guys, but feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews and I would definitely edit a profile to incorporate your idea and give you credit if I like it! Now onto Duncan... I've actually been kind of putting this guy off because he, Gwen, and Courtney were in the middle of that stupid love triangle in World Tour. If you check out my profile, I make it clear that I do NOT approve ship wars in any way. I honestly believe the best way to channel your passion for a ship is to create a piece of art through writing or draw that you can share with others to show how awesome your ship is. That is what I plan to do with Duncan and Courtney in my Halloween special: _Total Drama Halloween Spooktacular_, which already has two chapters up. So check out that story and spread the love or if your DxG, tell me where I can improve in my writing or what other elements you'd like to see in my story. My own opinion is that Duncan is one of my favorite characters on the show, but he was in the wrong in World Tour. At least he should explained why he wanted to leave Courtney before kissing Gwen, because he ruined Courtney and Gwen's friendship and was did not consider Courtney's feelings at all, despite the fact that she said she honestly missed him and was glad to have him back. Anyway, onto the profile, I don't believe I've ever seen anyone associate this power with Duncan before, so here's hoping for originality, everyone's favorite dashing delinquent: DUNCAN!

Duncan

Superhero Identity: The Degenerate

Powers:

The ability to turn himself into a mobile liquid form (black and white)

Invulnerable to harm in liquid form

Can escape from almost any trap as long as his liquid form can pass through it or escape through an opening

Outfit:

Primary color: White

Secondary color: Black

Full-body suit with Skull emblem on chest

Green Shoulder accents to high mohawk

Black Domino Mask

Weakness:

Cannot maintain either solid or liquid form when in a larger liquid body, (such as a lake)

Influences:

Fluidman from the Impossibles

A/N: Does anybody remember the Impossibles when they were on Cartoon Network in the 90's? The was a good decade for cartoons... Anyway, Duncan's abilities allow him to be the ultimate escape artist as no prison can hold him. However, liquids like water do pose a threat to him because if he is submerged for an extended period of time, his molecules separate over a large distance and it can be long, process to collect all of him and put him back together, which prevents him from getting too cocky. His outfit is based on a combination between a prisoner's outfit and that that of the stereotypical criminal. I also kept his skull emblem because I thought it was a cool design. Duncan gets his name from Courtney, who calls him a degenerate because of his juvenile behavior and criminal past, but it also refers to his ability to dissociate his molecules and become a living liquid. Something else I wanted to specifically have as a part of Duncan's character was that his powers were not offensively based. Many people would give him a power that would play into his aggressive nature, but I feel the story would be more interesting if he could not rely on a superhuman ability to protect himself. This forces Duncan to never forget his origins, because in the end, if he has to protect himself or others, it's got to be with his own two fists, the same way it was back on Earth. The reason Duncan wants to win the competition is so that he can keep his powers once he returns to Earth and prove that he is serious about his criminal career and finally gain the respect of the criminal world and maybe even his goody-goody parents on the police force. He maintains a friendship with Geoff and DJ and makes a few passes at Courtney. DJ becomes a spiritual guide for Duncan. In this competition, Duncan will learn to ask himself who he is as person, what is he fighting for, and what truly makes a person happy.

I think I really am proud of this one, as it has a really balanced feel, but what do I know? Tell me what you think in the REVIEWS, while I get started on everyone's favorite CIT princess.


	20. COURTNEY

A/N: To **James95**, thanks for the compliment! Interesting idea for Sierra, but that would kind of make her a villain type. In the plot of my story, she will be a hero, just because I believe that she is a good person despite her "erratic" tendencies. To **paulinaghost**, did you like the Justin chapter? If you have not checked it out, I did use one of your ideas and gave you credit. Glad you like liked LeShawna's power. I thought about the "Taz" powers just because I imagined what she would look like if she was dancing faster and maybe bumping into the people. Said imagined destruction reminded me of a cyclone, so I gave her wind based abilities. Another interesting idea for Sierra, and I really like how you incorporate her gossiping nature into her power, but I have a different idea that you guys are going to see soon. I'll give you guys a clue though it's going to be out of this world. Am I subtle or what? ;) BTW, also thank you for the compliment regarding the naming! This WHOLE series of profiles came from a conversation I started with my bro 18-A, when I asked, "If Trent had a superhero name, what would it be?" Onto my favorite character from the series, Courtney. This girl's design from the start was what caught my attention, as I honestly believe she is the best looking girl in the series. I myself have brown skin and a few freckles, so it was kind of cool to see a character with those traits. Usually I find myself not liking Courtney's type of character, but I honestly really liked her and was rooting for her to win from the start. Yeah the girl can be abrasive as steel wool, but it was that same desire to win and prove that she DESERVED that prize was what I really liked (maybe because I'm an ambitious person myself). Lots of people do not like Courtney's personality, and often use the fact that she went nuts in Season 2 as a reason why Duncan left her in World Tour. That might have made sense if they had not gotten back together right before the season began. Anyway, I will always root for Courtney to win, and I don't hate Duncan, I just wish the show would've gone into why he did what he did, so that I as viewer could have clean break from the couple and possibly see Courtney find her happiness somewhere or with someone else. Now onto the girl who can sing like an angel and screech like a banshee: COURTNEY!

Courtney

Superhero Identity: Sonic Siren

Powers:

Sonic Shriek - Courtney's screams create vibrational waves that superheat the molecules in the structures in her line of fire, causing the structure to fall apart

Siren Song - a more mysterious power of Courtney's. Courtney's own singing voice is augmented by a strange effect that seems to place the listener in a lulled state

Outfit:

Black base with white ring patterns made to resemble sound waves

Side flaps that connect from legs to arms to create a wing effect

Weakness:

She cannot use for extended periods of time and needs to rest her voice after each use, but her body remains fine

Influences:

Black Canary

A/N: The flaps on Courtney's costume as functional in that if she is falling or needs a quick boost, by gaining some altitude then releasing her shriek, it will slow her descent or even propel her into the air to clear an obstacle. I also might have it that Courtney actually does weaken from using her powers, but she won't let that stop her from winning thus she conserves energy where she needs it the most by resting her voice. This story will also allude to Courtney's natural ability as an athlete, where like Duncan, although her powers augment her own natural abilities, she too realizes that she cannot depend on her powers entirely so her main weapons in a fight are usually her own two fists. I mentioned in his profile that Justin tries to flirt with her when he realizes that she is completely focused on the game. Courtney realizes Justin's motives and immediately shoots him down, vowing to win the competition on her own merit. Things get complicated however when Duncan goes above and beyond to win Courtney's attention, not for the sake of competition, but because he is genuinely interested her. This causes Courtney to reflect on her own feelings and ask if letting down your guard truly makes you weak? I feel embarrassed saying this, but even I do not know what the power of Courtney's Siren Song will eventually amount to. This ability is my recognition of the character's beautiful singing voice, but I'd actually like to hear from you the reviewers what the true nature of the Siren Song should be? Please READ AND REVIEW!


	21. HEATHER

A/N: I had told **chasingyesterday** that she had been close when she had guess that Alejandro has physic/mind manipulating powers. Well, you got the powers dead-on, it's just the person was a little off. I tend to see a lot of comments on videos on Youtube where people curse Heather for her actions on the show. Yeah, we all know the girl is no saint, but I can honestly say the show would not be the same without. Maybe it's for the same reason I like Courtney, but I truly admire Heather's determination. In Season 3 she worked really hard and I feel that she deserved to win. Despite that, I completely hated the end of the third season. In total it was an interesting season to watch, and the songs really took it up a notch (what can I say, I live in NYC and am crazy about Broadway), but Heather doing what she did to Alejandro was... I don't even know what to say about it. Let's just hope things take a turn for the better in Seasons 4 and 5. Anyway, here's everyone's favorite Queen of Mean: HEATHER!

Heather

Superhero Identity: Psyche

Powers:

Telekinesis

Telepathy

Outfit:

Full-body suit

Primary color: White

Secondary color: Red

High Heel Boots incorporated into suit

Weakness:

Can BEST read unfocused, relaxed minds, has difficulty if the person is preoccupied with something, or feels her presence inside his or her head

Must dig deeply into a person's subconscious to find a person's secrets

Uses a lot of energy moving heavy objects

While her powers can block attacks from solid objects, her powers do not protect her from gaseous or liquid influences, such as if she is caught in a current of wind or water, she cannot protect herself directly from the current, but she can use her powers to establish a solid barrier or attack the source of the current

Influences:

Jean Grey of X-Men

A/N: Heather has one of the most specific lists of weaknesses I have ever given a character. This is because of the strength of the power I gave. Heather's power, without these limitations, could be used to dominate the competition. This is one of the reasons I tend not to give aggressive characters offense based abilities because there is nothing really there to hold them back. Heather's power in the context of this story tend to function both as offensive and defensive, because she can protect herself from any physical attack with her powers, similar to Katie and Sadie's force field ability, but she can also move solid material to use as projectiles or blunt fighting instruments. TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, NO ONE BUT HEATHER IS AWARE OF HER TELEPATHY. The kids will have discover their powers on their own, and once Heather learns of her telepathy, this is no way that she would reveal such a talent to anyone else. This doesn't mean others don't find out and keep it quiet for their reasons, but by Heather keeping her ability to read minds hidden, she is very similar to the constantly plotting character we know from Season 1. Not being able to learn people secrets immediately was also important for developing Heather, because she can be aware of things going on on the surface of someone's mind, but she needs to do her own investigation, both mentally and in the real world to truly gain an advantage. It is difficult for Heather to stay within a mind that is focusing one thing or aware of her, because she is constantly being bombarded by thoughts of only one thing and if a person grows aware that their is foreign presence in their mind, then they immediately grew confused or angry which also makes it difficult to navigate the mind. As for her weakness to air and liquid influences, as I said in LeShawna's profile, LeShawna's powers take advantage of a gaping hole in Heather's defenses. I chose Heather's outfit because I felt that red and white made a very interesting combination that invoked dangerousness and regality, which describes Heather quite well. Finally, for her name, I wonder how many of you are Greek mythology fans? The name Psyche comes from the myth of Cupid and Psyche, where Goddess Aphrodite grew jealous of Princess Psyche's beauty and sent her son Cupid to make her fall in love with a monster. In a turn of events, Cupid himself fell in love with beautiful Psyche, and after a series of trials, she become his wife on Mount Olympus. Cupid's roman name is Eros, which represents passionate, bodily love, while Psyche herself came to represent emotional, psychological love. So if Heather is representing the mental aspect of passion, then who is going to represent the physical side? (As if you guys did not already know...) I'veusually gone with a different direction with the names, but tell me what you think about my choice for Heather. If you can come up with something else based on her powers, what would it be? READ, REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Sierra and Alejandro are coming up!


	22. SIERRA

A/N: To **PhenomsServant**, hehe... to be a Courtney fan is to be part of an extremely aggressive crowd (just look at the girl we like and you'll see why), but I thinks it's good when fans can really rally behind a character, just not at the expense of bashing other's people's choices. I hope that when I state my points about liking certain characters and disliking others that I give a degree a reasoning behind my choice and that it's cool for other people to have their own preferences. Anyway, sorry guys, I know you were expecting Alejandro, but I've decided to save him for last. There is a major aspect of him that I am considering revealing about him in his profile, but I'm not so sure whether I should or not. Let me just get Sierra out of the way, and I'll be able to deal with him last.

Sierra

Superhero Identity: Lavender Locks

Powers:

Hair that is able to grow and move at Sierra's command

Also is able to read people's emotions if she touches them with her hair (empathy)

Outfit:

Hair has two forms, one in a braid, the second is where her hair is loose and able to maneuver much more freely

Baby blue tube top with yellow fan skirt with v-split in the front that reveals blue leggings that extend to her knees

Yellow Shoes

Weakness:

Her hair's strength is subject to weather conditions

Reading seriously negative emotions or intent gives her migraines or can even knock her out

Influences:

Raven

Medusa

A/N: Heather is the one who gives Sierra her superhero name, which she intended to be an insult. With Heather and Alejandro's scheming, Sierra better keep her distance, or be poisoned by all that negativity. I believe I mentioned before that Sierra and Alejandro would be entering the competition later than the other contestants. While with Al I have a choice on what I can reveal, for Sierra I'm going to have to air out a lot details now, just so that her character can make sense:

Since the cast is traveling to different planets to participate to compete in different challenges, Chris McClingon is of course going to schedule a few publicity stops along, so that the cast can do a meet and greet with the some of the fans from across the galaxy. The planet the meet and greet is held upon is fair Bloggeria. Bloggeria is an oasis in the galaxy where the citizens have achieve peace through a technology that allows for all citizens to wirelessly update their day to day experiences and share their sensations with others (think super-advanced space blogging), thus everyone on the planet lives through a shared experience of equality and productivity. The Bloggerians resemble humans expect their average height is taller than humans and they all have dark skin and purple hair. The King of Blogerria requests a special audience with the remaining heroes, so that they may meet his daughter, Princess Sierra. Princess Sierra is ecstatic to meet the cast and gives them a tour of the capital city and shows them that the Bloggerians technology works hand in hand with the natural empathic abilities of their hair. Princess Sierra explains all the information she has gained on the cast and pays special attention to Cody, who she describes as "a handsome warrior from beyond the stars." After a series of adventures on Bloggeria, Princess Sierra begs her father to join the competition, which he vehemently refuses, not wanting to put his daughter in danger. Princess Sierra then invokes a sacred ceremony, where the princess must take a journey to prove herself an adult worthy of gaining the crown. Her father is horrified, because if Sierra does not follow a very strict code on her journey, she will never be able to return to palace and must live as an exile. Sierra accepts the terms of the ceremony and joins the cast as the first non-human to compete.

Well what do guys think? One of the first ideas I had for this story was making Sierra an alien princess. It would easily explain all of her strange tendencies and also why she would join the cast later than the rest of the group. You know I am gonna have Sierra go after Cody, but by no means am I going to make it easy for either one of them. Tell me what you think in the reviews!


	23. ALEJANDRO

A/N: Yes, I know I am evil for posting all but the final profile, and then disappearing for a week, but this has been a very important week for me. Unfortunately one of the results of what happened this week is that my brother, LuckyNumber18-A will officially be leaving . I know he has not written anything for a while, but he did comment on people's work that he truly did love and he still is a major source of creativity, with half of these profiles having been posted after he suggested ideas and edited them. So from now on, anything posted on this account will be from me, the only LuckyNumber18 left, but I might still go by my nickname 18-1 and I think I will leave my brother's stories on this account, because deleting would be like saying he did not love this website, which he did and still does. That being said, I will still be working on the projects I had initially described, and I am now going respond to the reviews I've received this week. To **chasingyesterday**, wow we are very similar! I also usually can predict the when a character is going to die or when a twist in the plot is coming up. My bro doesn't mind spoilers so we make a game about how close I was to guessing the ending. Also regarding Heather, I agree that a good story NEEDS a good villain. How can we truly tell if our heroes are worthy of our respect unless they proven themselves by taking on the worst villains the world can throw at them? To **PhenomsServant**, your support for this story actually makes me very happy, because your reviews have shown that we differ quite a bit in opinion. The reason this makes me happy is that if my writing can still appeal to people who do not share my views, then I hope that I can say I am a more versatile writer than I thought. Finally, I'd like to address **hawkfire111**. After I had posted Sierra's profile on Monday, as I was checking my email, my eyes literally bugged out like a Tex Avery cartoon (look him up on youtube people, he made Droopy the Dog) when I saw that my email was filled with review alerts. Your reviews had basically doubled the amount of reviews I had received for this story! I myself have tried to review every chapter of a story to show my support to writer, so I can honestly say from the bottom of my heart: Thank You for your support, it means the world to me. However, the one thing I don't think I understand is when you wrote that you had nothing relevant to say. I think that you did try to explain yourself, but I still did not understand. Did that mean that you did not enjoy that particular profile/chapter? If that is the case please let me know! I will always take my reader's critique's into account and attempt to provide them with better material. To **PhenomsServant **(again), hehe astute as always. Now that the profiles are ALMOST DONE, you guys are probably expecting the first chapter for the story these profiles were based off of. I do have the general outline for this story planned out, but since Halloween is approaching so quickly, I'd REALLY like to finish my Total Drama Spooktacular Story first. Also, if you look under my upcoming projects on my profile, you'll see that I have the idea for a Sierra and Cody fanfic I've been itching to get started on. This DOES NOT mean I will not get around to writing the main story (hopefully), but it might mean that you will have to wait a while. Anyway, if you have been reading closely boys and girls, you should see in this paragraph that I have stated that this will not be the final profile for this series. So, now you may ask, "BUT WHO'S LEFT?" You'll see very soon, but I guess I just like to tease my readers. Also, the main story that these profiles are based of off will no longer be called just TOTAL DRAMA HEROES, because other writers have already used that name, so instead it shall henceforth (lookit Ma! I cans write fancy-like!) be known as TOTAL DRAMA HEROES: SPACE ADVENTURE! Now to finally get to a guy, who has been referred to Al-eel-jandro, dead*$$, and quite a few other titles: ALEJANDRO! (hope you guys like his name)**  
**

Alejandro

Superhero Identity: Silver Serpent

Powers:

Amorphous solid silver tongue that can extend out of his mouth and shape shift into weapons and divide into multiple extensions

Energy draining ability if tongue makes direct contact with another living organism

Outfit:

Silver Sombrero

Silver Gaucho Jacket

White Undershirt

Black Jeans

Silver Cowboy boots

Weakness:

Someone can grab him by the tongue if they have proper protection

Weakened by poisonous materials

Influences:

Leech

A/N: Originally his name was going to be Silver Tongue, because his main form of messing with people on the show was flattery, but that did not have the edge I wanted, so it was changed to Silver Serpent. I liked this choice, because it plays up his "slippery" nature (eel/serpent), while also playing up his physical attractiveness (silver) and deathly nature (serpent). His outfit is primarily based on the show EL TIGRE: THE ADVENTURES OF MANNY RIVIERA, where Manny's mom was a super-heroine/villain known as La Plata Peligrosa (roughly translated, that means The Dangerous Silver Woman, and just so you know, I'm not Hispanic, I just learned it in school). Inspiration for Alejandro's powers obviously came from that tongue bit in the final episode, ugh, that TONGUE! Sadly, I can honestly say a member of my family has such a tongue, but she's perfectly normal otherwise. Everyone has joked about that tongue (and its relationship with Pineapples...), but I thought about it and realized that thing could make a decent weapon with the right powers backing it. Now I know I promised **PhenomsServant** that I was not going to put up any spoilers, but I may not be returning to the main story for this project in a while, so I've decided to diplomatic about this question: How was Alejandro introduced to the competition? I am going to come out and say right now that he is NOT an alien like Sierra and Chris! If you do want to know his origins, I've blocked off a section that begins with SPOILER BEGINS and ends with SPOILER ENDS. Reading this section is not necessary to understand the story, but it will help the reader understand Alejandro motives more easily...

SPOILER BEGINS:

Like I said, Alejandro is not an alien like Chris McClingon or Princess Sierra. After the heroes stop on Bloggeria, Chris has noticed that the shows ratings have taken a dive, just because many of the contestants have been voted off and the show has less drama on the fighting, and more on the relationships forming between the kids. Chris, never being one to let low ratings, or ethics for that matter, stand in his way of becoming the most-watched host in the galaxy, decides to conduct a little experiment. He manages to obtain DNA samples from all the boys that have been in the competition and decides the mix them together to get the "perfect male competitor." He would have the best combination of powers from the boys, as well as their best traits... Justin's good looks, Noah's brains, Owen's absorption abilities, Duncan's cunning, Tyler's quick healing, Geoff's social skills, DJ's strength, Trent's reflexes, Cody's technological genius, and Harold's impeccable manners. From this mix of DNA, Alejandro, The Silver Serpent was born. Introduced as another alien contestant, Alejandro charms the female competitors and the ratings go through the roof. However, Heather can feel something not quite right bubbling under the Serpent's handsome face, and she will get to the bottom of the mystery behind this new, charming "hero."

SPOILER ENDS

There is still one more profile on the way. A bonus to you guys that I hope you enjoy! I'd like to hear what your guesses are for who it'll be? Before I go, I'll leave you with these questions: Have I really named all the characters from the Total Drama Series? What threat does The Silver Serpent represent to our heroes? Will he and Heather form the most unholy alliance in the galaxy? And what happens when the competition is longer a game, but a fight to save the galaxy from an unprecedented threat! Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next profile and my new story TOTAL DRAMA HEROES: SPACE ADVENTURE!


	24. BONUS: CHRIS, BLAINELEY, AND CHEF

A/N: Ugh, I typed up this WHOLE DAMN THING, and I accidentally ERASED it! So after working tirelessly since yesterday, denying myself food, water, and bathroom breaks, I have rewritten this final profile. I hate my life. Ah well, **PhenomsServant**, you were close, but what I have in store for you guys is a little more complicated than a simple profile. To **Chasingyesterday**, your enthusiasm makes me smile. To **Hawkfire**, ok I get it know. I've gotta compliment you on your creativity. Also, YOU GUESSED IT! How could I do a series of profiles on the kids and not do one on the crazy adults that make their lives miserable? I bring to you readers, a TOTAL DRAMA HEROES TRI-FILE (a triple profile, yeah I'm making words up). These "chapter" will discuss the physical appearances of Chris, Blaineley, and Chef Hatchet as well their abilities and roles within the story. I've already mentioned Chris McClingon, but in this tri-file I'll be introducing the characters of:

Blainedred Milrific, and ...

Grub Hatchet

However, let's get started with everybody's least favorite host... Chris McClingon!

Chris McClingon

Alias: The Host with the Most in the Galaxy

Appearance:

Very short, about the size of his cousin in the Newfoundland episode in World Tour

Black Hair, Green Skin, Two Antennae (like the Namekians from the Dragon Ball Series)

Wears a spacesuit that has same color pattern as the human version's outfit (think about the outfits from The Jetsons)

Abilities:

Teleports when he snaps his fingers (can teleport others by touching them when he teleports)

Flight

Have advanced technology at his disposal

Weaknesses:

Low Ratings

Influences: The Great Gazoo

Blainedred Milrific

Alias: The Biggest Diva this side of the Big Dipper

Appearance:

Blond hair

Same height and skin color as Chris

Similar antennae to Chris

Dress is very similar to her Earth counterpart, except has strips of cloth at top that created a sea anemone-like pattern

Abilities:

Same powers of flight and teleportation like Chris

Also is able to fire lasers from her eyes (more details in A/N below)

Weakness:

Obscurity

Influences:

Also The Great Gazoo (possibly in drag)

Grub Hatchet

Alias: The Drill Instructor from the Darkest Pits of Space

Appearance:

A giant brownish-pink larva with hundred of sharp legs protruding from his sides

Upper torso and arms of a very muscular man

Chest armor and spiked shoulder pads

Military-style helmet

Abilities:

Extremely strong

Agile

Able to spew corrosive acid from his mouth

Able to spin silken thread from his rear end

Weakness:

Can't seem to pupate (form a cocoon) to move onto the next stage of his life

Influences:

Maggots

A/N: Yeah, unlike the actual competitors, this little bonus is not necessary for understanding the story, it just gives you guys a look into the crazy characters that will be making the kids' live a living hell during the trip. It was Chris's idea to use earthling's to for his new project, just because he and Blainedred hail from a species whose main focus is achieving stardom by providing the galaxy with brain-numbing entertainment. The Chris in this story will be a cross between the sadistic TV host we all love to hate with a little of a mad scientist motif going on in the background. Chris was once the one of the most valued entertainers on his planet, which is the equivalent of being royalty in his culture. Of course fame is fleeting, and Chris gradually began to lose appeal. This is where Chris's scientific know-how comes into play as he attempts to regain his career by hosting a program were he abducts and dissects different unintelligent animals for the viewers pleasure (hey, at least he found the experience pleasurable). After he abducted an earth cow and found some human DNA in the form of a loose strand of hair left on the cow by the owner. After a series of routine experiments on the hair, Chris discovered that the hair reacted unexpectedly with an element from his planet called Dramanium. Chris hypothesized that human DNA was unique in the galaxy, and that for each individual, Dramanium could have significant effects that would change the human at a molecular level. Chris has sold this idea to the studio executives of his home planet, in a desperate attempt to reclaim his fame. The studio heads agreed with his plan, but threatened that if Chris's program was not the most popular in the galaxy by the end of the season, he would face the ultimate disgrace of being exiled from his home planet. For Blainedred Milrific (a mish-mash between the words Blainerific and Blaineley's true name, Mildred), she enters the scene half-way through the competition. Also facing obscurity from the home planet, she sees that Chris's competition has gained the attention of the entire galaxy. Never one to miss an opportunity, she blackmails Chris into letting her co-host the game. She is able to blackmail Chris because when they were younger, she stole an organ from under his left armpit, known as the Shamalamadingdong. According to the laws of their people, if a female is given or manages to take a male's Shamalamadingdong, that means they are bound to each other legally, unless the female gives the organ back (or the male is able to steal it away). The fact that Blainedred has Chris's Shamalamadingdong has changed her biology in that she can shoot lasers from her eyes, making it difficult for Chris to steal his organ back. Chris is determined to gain his organ (and dignity) back, and rallies the cast behind him to help, otherwise Blainedred will make their lives even more miserable. Grub Hatchet, is Chris's personal manservant and bodyguard. He also acts as a drill instructor who trains the kids in combat and helps them develop their powers. Hatchet's species are actually very peaceful, but Hatchet is very rare because he was never able to metamorph into the final stage of his species. This has left him extremely bitter. In order to defend himself, as his larval form can be considered a delectable prey, he has developed his physique and fighting instinct to an unparalleled level.

So this profile gives you gives a look into the characters for this story. Some other things I would like to say are that unlike the camp, trailers, or loser class on the plane, Chris is able to entice the kids to compete by lavishing them with luxury. The spaceship will be a lot like a flying version of the playa de losers in season one, providing them will technology that can give them with spa-like treatment and can recreate their favorite foods from Earth. That does not mean though that Chris would make their lives hell during the challenges and work behind to scenes to stir up as much drama as possible. Externally, the ship will resemble a giant, flying metal Chris's head (to match the biggest ego ever).

I hope this bonus gives you a better idea of the setting this story will take place in, and I hope I can get started with this story as soon as I can. For all my viewers, thank you for stopping by, and for all my reviews, you guys have played a big part in shaping this story. READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS SOON!


	25. My Decision

Hey People, LuckyNumber18 here. This newest chapter is to let you know that I will not be writing the main story that these profiles were a prologue to. My profile mentions this also, but I instead will be finishing off TOTAL DRAMA HALLOWEEN SPOOKTACULAR, as well as be working on my own material. I'm so sorry that I've disappointed some of you, but I honestly believe this is for the best. If anyone is interested in taking up the ideas for this story and writing it themselves, please Private Message to let me know you're interested. For those of you who haven't read spooktacular, I recommend you check it out, just because it is a good example of how I would write an extended narrative like the Superhero story would've have been. Thanks for all the support you guys.


End file.
